priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Cyalume Change Aura
Imag.jpg|Multicolored Ribbons PriPara Laala Change final.jpg|Laala Team Aura Solo PriPara - 06 809 40.png|Multicolored Candies PriPara - 15 110 56.png|Mirei Team Aura Solo Guinda.jpg|Multicolored Roses Dress.png|Multicolored Bat Wings PriPara - 18 110 65.png|Multicolored Sea Anchors PriPara - 26 227 57.png|Multicolored Gears 1SoLaMi♡SMILE-Ep13.png|Multicolored Ribbons, Candies, and Roses 螢幕快照 2015-01-17 上午11.33.02.png|Multicolored Bat Wings, Anchors Solami dressing.jpg|Multicolored Accesories PriPara Cosmo.jpg|Multicolored Atoms Paradise coord.jpg|Paradise Aura Paradise coord 2.jpg|Paradise Auras FALULU CHANGE FINAL.jpg|Multicolored Gears aroma aurora.jpg|Multicolored Hearts With Devil Horns Mikan change final.jpg|Multicolored Hearts With Halos Cyalume aromageddon 4.jpg|Multicolored Hearts with devil horns and halos 螢幕快照 2015-07-04 下午01.55.56.png|Multicolored Clovers ajimi cyalume change 5.jpg|Multicolored Buttons 螢幕快照 2015-10-06 下午06.55.13.png|Multicolored Flowers, Stars, and Hearts 螢幕快照 2015-11-02 下午07.16.11.png|Multicolored Anchors, Ribbons and Hearts 螢幕快照_2016-01-18z_下午07.png|Multicolored Glasses Leona_aura.png|Multicoloured anchors Cyalume Change Auras are auras that appear when an idol is changing into their chosen Cyalume Coord. The aura surrounds the idol and at the end, it bursts outward, revealing the Cyalume Coord. Idols who have a Cyalume Change Aura *Laala Manaka - composed of multicolored ribbons. *Mirei Minami - composed of multicolored candy. *Sophie Hojo - composed of multicolored roses. *Shion Todo - composed of multicolored bat wings. * Dorothy West - composed of multicolored anchors. * Leona West - composed of multicolored anchors. *Faruru Bokerdole - composed of multicolored cogs and gears. * Cosmo Hojo - composed of multicolored atoms. * Aroma Kurosu - composed of multicolored hearts with devil horns. *Mikan Shiratama - composed of multicolored hearts with halos. *Fuwari Midorikaze - composed of multicolored clovers. *Ajimi Kiki - composed of multicolored buttons. *Hibiki Shikyoin - composed of multicolored crowns. *Garuru - composed of multicolored cogs and gears. *Meganee Akai - composed of multicolored glasses. *Aira Harune - composed of multicolored flowers. *Mia Ageha - composed of multicolored stars. *Naru Ayase - composed of multicolored hearts. *Non Manaka - composed of pale pink bunny heads. **Kanon - composed of white and pink sakura flowers and heart-shaped accessories **Pinon - composed of blue and yellow wrapped candies, stars, and triangles **Junon - composed of pink and blue butterflies, music notes, and triangles. *Chiri Tsukikawa - composed of simple hand fans *Pepper Taiyo - composed of paw prints *Chanko - composed of stylized S Idol Time PriPara *Yui Yumekawa - Pale blue and pink shooting stars with a small heart on them and winged stars. *Nino Nijiro - Triangles in circles, headphones, and rollerskates coming in yellow, lime, orange, and neon pink. *Michiru Kouda - Yellow, Purple, Teal, and Blue ornate flowers in two styles, and vines. Group Cyalume Change Auras *SoLaMi♡SMILE - SoLaMi♡SMILE's group aura is composed of multicolored wrapped candies, ribbons and roses. This aura is a combination of Laala, Mirei, and Sophie's original auras. *Dressing Pafé - Dressing Pafé uses their own respective auras, because this group does not have their own group cyalume coords. However, once they recieve their Team Cyalume Coords in Episode 28, their aura is composed of multicolored bat wings and anchors. This aura is a combination of Shion, Dorothy, and Leona's original auras. *SoLaMi♡Dressing - SoLaMi♡Dressing uses their own respective auras, because this group does not have their own Team Cyalume Coords - even though the members of SoLaMi♡SMILE are using their coords. Unlike their respective groups, before or after doing a Making Drama, their Cyalume Change auras don't appear. Even when Dressing Pafé finally gets their Team Cyalume Coords, they still use their respective auras. Trivia * During Episode 10, Laala and Mirei's auras were autumn leaves instead of their regular auras. * SoLaMi♡SMILE is first idol group to have a group aura. That may be because of their Team Cyalume Coords. Gallery Anime Screenshots Twinkle Ribbon Imag.jpg 1280x720-y48.jpg Pripara_Ep_4_11.jpeg lol.jpg|Episode 10's multicolored autumn leaves imag.jpg 1280x720-17o.jpg Screen_Shot_2014-10-25_at_8.39.32_AM.png Candy Alamode PriPara - 06 809 40.png pop.jpg PriPara - 06 809 40.png poping.jpg Holic Trick guinda.jpg ima.jpg x240-Ipj.jpg 1280x720-h4E.jpg guinda.jpg Holic Trick Classic AROMA AURORA 2.jpg AROMA AURORA 4.jpg AROMA AURORA 3.jpg Aroma aurora.jpg AROMA POSE 2.jpg AROMA.jpg AROMA CHANGE FINAL.jpg Dream Holic Trick sophie change 1.jpg sophie change 2.jpg sophie change 3.jpg sophie change 4.jpg sophie change 5.jpg Baby Monster dress.png prad5-14119.jpg prad5-14120.jpg Fortune Party (L) PriPara - 18 110 65.png PriPara - 18 110 64.png prad5-1887.jpg Fortune Party (D) 38DressingPafe-NoD&Dcode-Ep14.png 39PriPara プリパラ Dressing Pafe「No D D code」 YouTube.png 36DressingPafe-NoD&Dcode-Ep14.png 35DressingPafe-NoD&Dcode-Ep14.png 33DressingPafe-NoD&Dcode-Ep14.png 32DressingPafe-NoD&Dcode-Ep14.png PriPara - 15 110 40.png PriPara - 15 110 39.png PriPara - 18 110 71.png PriPara - 18 110 70.png PriPara - 18 110 69.png PriPara - 18 110 67.png PriPara - 18 110 66.png Marionette Mu PriPara - 26 227 57.png PriPara - 26 227 58.png PriPara - 26 227 59.png PriPara - 26 227 60.png PriPara - 26 227 61.png PriPara - 26 227 62.png PriPara - 26 227 63.png PriPara - 26 227 64.png PriPara - 26 227 65.png PriPara - 26 227 66.png PriPara - 26 227 67.png FALULU CHANGE.jpg FALULU CHANGE 2.jpg FALULU CHANGE FINAL.jpg FALULU 2.jpg FALULU 3.jpg 7tA2ZBSlqwj4S02zdB9mnuIMvOM@515x273.png Prism Stone (Brand) PriPara_Cosmo.jpg 螢幕快照 2015-02-07 下午12.19.02.png|The atoms during the Cyalume Change 螢幕快照 2015-02-07 下午12.20.44.png|The stars after the Cyalume Change 螢幕快照 2015-02-07 下午12.20.27.png 螢幕快照 2015-02-07 下午12.24.20.png 螢幕快照 2015-02-07 下午12.24.01.png 螢幕快照 2015-02-07 下午12.23.41.png 螢幕快照 2015-02-07 下午12.23.16.png 螢幕快照 2015-02-07 下午12.22.43.png 螢幕快照 2015-02-07 下午12.22.20.png 螢幕快照 2015-02-07 下午12.21.31.png 螢幕快照 2016-01-18z 下午07.png 螢幕快照 2016-01-18 下午07.46.01.png 螢幕快照 2016-01-18 下午07.45.37.png 螢幕快照 2016-01-18 下午07.45.19.png 螢幕快照 2016-01-18 下午07.44.55.png 螢幕快照 2016-01-18 下午07.44.19.png 螢幕快照 2016-01-18 下午07.43.59.png 螢幕快照 2016-01-18 下午07.43.38.png 螢幕快照 2016-01-18 下午07.43.18.png 螢幕快照 2016-01-18 下午07.42.53.png 螢幕快照 2016-01-18 下午07.42.27.png 螢幕快照 2016-01-18 下午07.42.06.png 螢幕快照 2016-01-18 下午07.41.41.png 螢幕快照 2016-01-18 下午07.41.11.png 螢幕快照 2016-01-18 下午07.40.44.png 螢幕快照 2016-01-18 下午07.40.24.png SoLaMi♡SMILE 1SoLaMi♡SMILE-Ep13.png|SoLaMi SMILE group Cyalume Aura 2SoLaMi♡SMILE-Ep13.png 3SoLaMi♡SMILE-Ep13.png PriPara - 15 110 56.png shade.jpg bright.jpg PriPara_Laala_Change 1.jpg PriPara_Laala_Change 2.jpg PriPara_Laala_Change 3.jpg PriPara_Laala_Change final.jpg mirei change 1.jpg mirei change 2.jpg mirei change 3.jpg mirei change 4.jpg Dressing Pafé 螢幕快照 2015-01-17 上午11.33.02.png|Dressing Pafe group Cyalume Aura 螢幕快照 2015-01-31 下午12.33.42.png 螢幕快照 2015-01-31 下午12.33.22.png 螢幕快照 2015-01-31 下午12.32.03.png 螢幕快照 2015-01-31 下午12.31.40.png dresing pafe change 1.jpg dressing pafe change 2.jpg SoLaMi♡Dressing (SoLaMi♡SMILE Unit Cyalume Coords + Dressing Pafé Solo Cyalume Coords) Solami_dressing.jpg 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.23.24.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.31.31.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.30.58.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.30.33.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.30.09.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.29.48.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.29.13.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.28.51.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.28.28.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.28.02.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.27.36.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.27.03.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.26.40.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.26.06.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.25.42.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.25.19.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.24.50.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.23.57.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.23.24.png Paradise Coord paradise coord.jpg paradise coord 2.jpg Silky Heart mikan change final.jpg mikan change.jpg mikan change 2.jpg mikan change 4.jpg Mikanaura.png mikan change final.jpg mikan pose.jpg mikan 2.jpg Aromageddon Cyalume aromageddon 1.jpg Cyalume aromageddon 2.jpg Cyalume aromageddon 3.jpg Cyalume aromageddon 4.jpg Cyalume aromageddon 5.jpg Cyalume aromageddon 6.jpg Cyalume aromageddon 7.jpg CoCo Flower 螢幕快照 2015-07-04 下午01.55.56.png 螢幕快照 2015-07-04 下午01.56.16.png 螢幕快照 2015-07-04 下午01.56.38.png 螢幕快照 2015-07-04 下午01.56.58.png 螢幕快照 2015-07-04 下午01.57.20.png 螢幕快照 2015-07-04 下午01.57.43.png 螢幕快照 2015-07-04 下午01.58.06.png 螢幕快照 2015-07-04 下午01.58.30.png 螢幕快照 2015-07-04 下午01.58.50.png Candy Alamode More ajimi cyalume change 1.jpg ajimi cyalume change 2.jpg ajimi cyalume change 3.jpg ajimi cyalume change 4.jpg ajimi cyalume change 5-1.jpg ajimi cyalume change 5.jpg ajimi cyalume change 6.jpg ajimi cyalume change 7.jpg ajimi cyalume change 8.jpg ajimi cyalume change 9.jpg PriPara☆Police 螢幕快照 2015-11-02 下午07.16.11.png Category:Anime Category:Important Terms Category:Terminologies Category:Idol